


关于“美源于何处”的思考

by amazing6769



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	关于“美源于何处”的思考

玉壶冰 提问：

您以为，一篇文章的“美”来源于哪里、受哪些因素影响？一篇文章是否能让人有“美”的感觉又是否重要？  
这是我经常思考的问题。我周围的许多人（包括我自己）都认为译介的文字缺少美感，可就算我们看得是中国人写得书，也同样会评判“美”与“不美”。举个简单的例子，同样是先秦时期的作品，我个人会认为《道德经》富美感，而《论语》则不然。  
其实这个问题我问过许多人，他们的回答大多是“共鸣产生美”。我基本同意这个观点，可问题在于，并不是所有的共鸣都能够产生美，而美有时竟也不来自于共鸣。于我，前者如雨果、鉴湖女侠秋瑾，后者如川端康成。那么您以为美究竟来自于文章的思想，还是作者的文笔呢？  
还有一个问题。我注意到这样一个现象：身边人、网络上接触到的人所夸赞的美，多半是阴柔之美、细腻之美，气势雄浑的文章往往难以称“美”。您认为，这究竟代表国人的审“美”取向，还是因“美”这个词概念模糊，而产生的“歧义”甚至是“误解”呢？

您好，很抱歉再一次如此冒昧地打扰您。这其实不是单独的一个问题，而是“美来源于何处”的补充或订正——受限于我的表达能力，某些语句并不能准确表达出我的意思：那句“我基本同意这个观点”其实应该表述为“我认为存在一种情况，使美源于共鸣。”  
我也想稍稍强调一下这个问题的重点在于“来源”。我说了太多的废话，导致这个问题显得更像是在讨论“美的外化表现”，但讨论“美的外化表现”一点意义也没有——美压根不是世界的，共鸣才是。这个怨我（捂脸，感觉给太太造成了没有必要的困扰）。若我的陈述给您以中国审美（狭隘地）度量世界这一感觉，我得给您道歉。它们其实只是一个例子。  
很好，我又说了一堆废话。其实问题只是“您以为美来源于何处？是作者的思想、作者所创造出的意境、作者的文笔本身，还是其他因素？”

 

答：非常感谢你的提问！要讨论这个问题，需要先问一个其他问题：什么是“美”？如果没有对“美”做个定义，其实是很难开始关于“美”来自于哪里的讨论的。如果要追溯美的定义，柏拉图的《大希庇阿斯篇》是西方哲学最早的关于“美”的讨论，这里面借苏格拉底之口，提出了美是有用的，能够产生有益结果的事物就是美的，以及美是视觉和听觉上的快感这几种观念。后来柏拉图又继续完善和修正这个理念，提出了“美是理念”的概念，将美从有实际意义的事物中抽离出来，将其当做一个不生不灭，独立存在的至高形式。后世的哲学家对这个理念有诸多修正（当然包括柏拉图自己的学生，提出美的理念不脱离于事物本身，而是在事物之中的亚里士多德），不过“美是功利主义的”和“美是纯粹的，脱离了是否有用的范畴”这两个观点，始终是关于美的概念的争论的核心。这些争辩越是庞杂，越是繁多，越是体现了美是极为复杂的，相当主观的概念。有用的东西是美的，无用的东西也可以是美的。关于美的问题，是一个认识论的问题。  
请原谅我没有提及中国哲学里对于“美”的概念的讨论，因为我在这方面相当不擅长。《朱光潜谈美》也许可以作为入门来看看。  
所以这就涉及到这个问题的重点，“审美”是什么，应当怎样去对一篇文章进行审美。谈到这个，你可能会发现身边很多人对审美的理解是，“我觉得好看就行了，别人觉得好不好看，just kiss my ass”。（我也是这样的我会说吗2333333）但是如果我这样回答这个问题，美就是你觉得好就行，这未免有点太不负责。而这种高度个人化和私密化的审美理念，严格意义上来说是现代资本主义社会的产物，它在二十世纪逐渐被体系化，并且通过无处不在的物质消费、广告宣传、政治运动，成为了社会主流观念。克罗齐的美学理念也许可以提供一种哲学上的参考，他认为直觉就是表现，而一切直觉都是“抒情的表现”。所以直觉也是艺术，直觉和艺术的统一也包括了欣赏与创造的统一。具体到审美的全过程，分为四个阶段：诸印象，表现（构思的过程），审美的快感，由审美事实到物理现象的翻译（即克罗齐说的外射，把构思变成实体，如图画、乐谱等）。如果你觉得以上部分听起来有点云里雾里，那么只要理解我们这个时代的美学的基本概念是“只要你感觉到美，那么你就是在审美”就可以了。当然审美有高有低，有好有坏，有时代性（一个时代的坏审美到另一个时代可能会变得流行起来，而我们现代的互联网文化还热衷于审丑），但这不影响你感觉美的东西对于你来说就是美的。  
但是这种高度个人主义化的审美，仍然面临着极大的挑战。那就是“美”是可以被权力利用和塑造的东西。曾经美是掌握在少数人的手里的，只有上层才有审美的需求。但是在当今这个消费社会里，权力不仅仅来自于国家或政府，也来自于资本，甚至是没有资本主导的庞大人群。当数以千万计的人都说一样你本来不觉得美的东西是美的时候，你会发现要当那个说出“皇帝真的没有穿衣服呀！”的孩子是很困难，甚至有可能会被慢慢地同化，觉得那玩意儿看得顺眼了起来。当权力，无论是集中的权力还是分散的权力，来界定一个东西是美的时候，它也很有可能会被人们的审美所接受。审美不完全是个人的私密的活动，它也是权力角逐的战场。你发现身边的人多数认为阴柔细腻之美才算是美，那么它背后是有其社会动因的。至于为什么阴柔之美流行程度甚于阳刚雄浑之美，可能跟长期的没有战争的和平状态有关，社会不再崇尚具备侵略性的阳刚气质；也可能跟资本的运作有关，资本瞄准了那些具备消费能力的年轻女性，她们的消费能够拉动社会经济的增长以及影响互联网文化的风向，而她们对于纤细、优美、雅致事物的喜爱也影响了主流审美，包括文学。  
好的，我们终于说到文学了（我的话可真多）。对文学的欣赏也属于审美的一种，这个论述看起来毫无争议，但是在十九世纪以前，这种观点并不主流。为什么呢？因为文学跟艺术之间仍然存在着差异性，艺术可以只是其形式本身，是纯粹的脱离功用性的事物。而文学总是难以逃脱“文以载道”的命运，虽然实验性的文学也在尝试反叛这种传统，然而受众毕竟不多，争议却很大。所以你提出来的最主要的问题：文学之美究竟来源于哪里，我认为可以分为两部分来看，那就是形式之美和内容之美。形式之美，一般来说是文笔、节奏、意象之美，它会更接近于艺术的表达形式，是一种能够在感官上激发愉悦，进而带来美的感受的东西。内容之美，则是这篇文章所要表达的理念、逻辑、价值观之美，这种美很难对感官直接产生刺激，需要运用理智来深入分析，并且内化到自我认知之中，才能产生美的感觉。  
那么之前讨论的“美”究竟是什么，以及“审美”的个人性与公众性，就可以运用到对文学的“美”的讨论之中了。如果你认为美应当是无功利主义性质的，那么你会更加注重一篇文的形式之美，因为它可以脱离一个社会的意识形态，给人以相对“纯粹”的审美快感。如果你认为美应当承担起某种功用，比方说展现逻辑的复杂性和清晰性，或是宣扬伦理道德之美，或是表达人性中的某个侧面，强调某种价值观，那么你会更加看重文章的内容之美。我认为这两种美没有孰高孰低之分，只不过在开始阅读一篇文章的时候，人们往往会先用感官来体会这篇文章，所以具备形式之美的文章能够更快地吸引到读者。在现在这个生活节奏飞快，互联网信息庞杂的社会里，有耐心发掘文章的内容之美的人越来越少了，瞟几行就点红叉是日常操作，或者读一两章就问作者这文的大结局是什么（我的个人经历）。  
不过虽然关注内容之美的人越来越少，你会发现掐架最厉害的那些文，往往掐的是价值观，道德之类的这些东西。这背后的根源，是审美的个人化和公众化的矛盾。审美虽然是个人化的体验，然而权力仍然会止不住对个人的审美指手画脚。他者在审美的过程中并不是完全缺席的。价值观和道德是被权力所规定的，这种规定也造成了在不同个人在审美上的激烈冲突。社会的卫道士在哪个时代都不少，而我们这个时代似乎格外多一些，大概是因为我们这个时代的群体权力对审美的侵占越来越多的缘故吧。  
说了这么多，似乎也没有真正解答“美是什么，来自哪里”这样一个非常基础的问题。然而这个问题本身是极为困难的哲学问题，就像苏格拉底所说的，“美是难的”。但是不要因此而停止思考，多读书，多写作，美的概念会对于你来说变得越来越明晰的。


End file.
